The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an information handling system light sensor.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include light sensors such as, for example, ambient light sensors, to provide battery life savings by reducing the display brightness automatically in darker environments. These light sensors can also increase the brightness of the display in brighter environments to increase usability. The coupling of these light sensors to the IHS and the IHS chassis can raise a number of issues.
Typically, the most cost effective method of coupling the light sensor to the IHS is to manufacture the light sensor directly on the backlight inverter board of the IHS. Conventionally, the sensor is mounted to the inverter board, the inverter board extends from the LCD panel, the LCD panel is coupled to the LCD bracket, the LCD bracket is coupled to the LCD cover, the LCD cover is coupled to the LCD bezel, and the LCD bezel is coupled to the light sensor lens. These couplings can result in a tolerance stack that require the light sensor lens, or light sensor aperture when there is no lens, to be relatively large. The required size of the lens or aperture may be such that the light sensor feature is not included in the IHS due to, for example, industrial design concerns. Conventional solutions to this problem include mounting the light sensor directly to the LCD bezel immediately adjacent the lens or aperture and cabling the light sensor to the inverter board. However, this results in problems associated with damaging the cabling during the installation and removal of the LCD bezel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an IHS light sensor absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.